Lava Lamp Hypnotism
by sakura-dragonwolf
Summary: Ginji and Ban get a lava lamp with very hypnotic powers...What is Ban's soloution? Very light yaoi oneshot


**Lava Lamp Hypnotism**

Ban let out a frustrated sigh as he flopped down onto the only piece of furniture in the smallish room, a rather faded couch, which had definitely seen better days.

"Where the hell is he?" he muttered, sending a death glare at the door, which, had it not already been dead, would have surely died under the force of the recoverer's gaze.

When this failed to relieve his pent up anger Ban picked up an empty soft drink can and hurled it at the still suffering door. His timing couldn't have been more perfect had he tried…For just as the can was about to collide with the door, said door opened, and Ban had the great pleasure of seeing the can smack into his idiotic friend's face.

"Ban-chan!" Ginji wailed, rubbing his only slightly injured face. "What'd you do that for?"

Ban laughed, "Serve's you right for being late!" he chuckled, before standing from his shabby seat and walking to stand before Ginji. Blue eyes met brown, "Why were you late Ginji?" Ban asked.

Ginji's eyes widened, "Oh yeah I almost forgot!" he exclaimed rushing out the door. Ban heard a rustling noise before Ginji re-entered carrying a tallish plain box. 'I kinda dropped it before, so I hope it isn't broken…" Seeing Ban's blank look he explained. "It's a gift from Natsumi, to celebrate our finally getting a roof over our heads…"

He handed over a square of white card and Ban sweat-dropped when he read it…

Contents of card

"Congrats on finally getting an apartment! Hopefully it'll last!

Love Natsumi"

"You'd think she'd have a little more faith in us…" Ban muttered under his breath.

Ginji laughed and shoved the box into Ban's face. "Here Ban-chan you open it!" He was so hyped up that Ban decided to do as he said just to stop him from breaking something.

Inside the box was a glass object with a clear liquid inside it. It had a silver painted base and top. Inside the liquid was some sort of green lump that floated at the top of the glass section. "What the hell is this?!" Ban asked, glaring at the unknown object.

"Plug it in Ban-chan, Natsumi said it was a lava lamp I think…"

Ban cautiously plugged it into the nearest power point and sat it down…Nothing happened…

"Oh no!" Ginji cried, "I broke it! I broke our present!"

Sighing, Ban studied the lava lamp, and found the source of the problem. "Calm down baka," Ban called, "You haven't broken it, I just forgot to turn it on…" He flicked on a black switch on the power cord and a light switched on at the base of the glass, illuminating the entire body of the lamp.

Ginji watched it curiously, "Is that all it does?" Ban rummaged around the bottom of the box for the instruction sheet.

"It says here to wait 30 or so minutes for the wax to heat up," Ban read aloud from the sheet. Ginji peered over his shoulder.

"Ooh pretty…" he cooed, staring at the display photo, which happened to be in colour. It looked just like their lamp except that the green lump had melty into gooey blobs that were bobbing around the glass tube.

Ban dropped the instruction sheet back into the box and lit a cigarette, "Anyway, I'm gonna go to the Honkey Tonk, you coming?"

Ginji shook his head and went and sat on the couch. "Nah I'm gonna watch the lamp for awhile. Don't forget to thank Natsumi for me k?"

Blowing out a smoke ring Ban shrugged, "Whatever Ginji. See ya later…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A couple of hours later Ban returned to find Ginji still perched on the couch, "Hey Ginji I'm back," he announced. The blonde's eyes never wavered from the now fully functional lava lamp…

Ban crouched beside the hypnotized recoverer and waved a hand in front of his face…No reaction, not even a blink… Ban smirked as an idea came to him, 'if this doesn't work nothing will!' he thought. Kneeling in front of his transfixed friend he took Ginji's head between his hands and kissed him…

Brown eyes widened as Ginji recoiled, pushing Ban away. "Ban-chan!" he whined, glaring at his now laughing friend, "That wasn't very nice!"

"Why?" Ban asked, trying to stem his laughter and wondering why there was a strange twinkling in the electric blonde's eyes.

Ginji reached down and pulled Ban's head up till their faces were just inches apart, "Because I wasn't ready for it…" He whispered and pushed his lips against Ban's own for a deep passionate kiss…

Both were panting slightly when they pulled away for air a few moments later and Ban stood up offering his hand to Ginji who took it willingly. "Shall we go to the bedroom?" he asked huskily, and Ginji shook his head.

"No," he answered, with a mixture of laughter and lust in his eyes, "I wanna stay here."

Looking slightly taken aback Ban asked him why. Ginji wound his arms around the blue-eyed recoverer's neck, "So I can watch the lava lamp of coarse!"

Ban's laughter echoed softly around the darkening room. "I'm much more interesting than that lamp," he murmured, gently pushing Ginji to the ground.

"Prove it…" Ginji challenged huskily, as Ban straddled his hips, and with another deep kiss proceeded to do just that…

**_A/N: Okay it's a little bit shorter than I wanted and I've never tried romance scenes of any kind but I think it's ok for a first yaoi fic. Any tips on how to improve my writing would be great but I shall punish flamers severely._**

**_Please Read and Review!_**

**_Sakura-Dragonwolf_**


End file.
